Rocker Boi
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Riku and Xion meet at a party. Always with Drama following. Xion and Riku meet after a few years to find that Riku is a huge star with her best friend Kairi hanging on him! How will this turn out? i suck as summaries. please R&R! Xion/Riku. others pairins


"Kai! Tell me why again you are dragging me here?" a raven-haired girl said very annoyingly. She never did like being at parties or hearing gossip or drinking. It annoyed her that teenager's think they were know-it-alls and wanted to be older and cooler. Good god people, get a life.

Her red haired friend smiled "come on Xion! You will meet my crush! He is so handsome, sweet, caring, funny, witty, popular, and rocks on the guitar with a sexy voice –insert swooning- Plus you need to get out more"

Xion mentally gagged thinking the guy is a jerk. She always did because they were. Most of them but she was sure he was a jerk as soon as she heard handsome, witty, popular, and sexy. She normally didn't care for guys and didn't want to. She had a roller coaster with a certain blonde boy and red headed man. Two men who fought over her and she couldn't choose so they chose for her. She lost two great guys but they were now friends. Thank goodness.

Kairi smiled "I know what you are thinking 'This guy must be a jerk' but I know he is not! I am the expert of jerkness!" she smiled widely. Xion didn't think so but ignored it. She saw Sora in the distance and wondered if the stupid red head knew Sora had feelings for her. Probably not.

Sora leaned back on the railing his chocolate hair swishing back and forth against the wind. His blue eyes wandered the beach, as it was now a nice moonlight texture. He saw his beauty red headed friend coming up with Xion in hand. He smiled at his biggest crush Kairi (even though she didn't know it).

"Sora! Quit day dreaming you goof!" Riku smiled banging a cold drink on his head playfully. His best friend, Riku. He was tall, built, silver hair with aqua eyes and with a winning smirk. Sora snatches the drink from him drinking "its not a law that I can't-!" he was cut off by Riku.

Riku nudged Sora "who is the smokin' chick in the black?" Sora raised an eyebrow but already knew whom he was talking about. "That is Xion. She is the quiet type of person but once you get to know her she is a really funny girl" Riku absorbed this information looking at Xion. Her short black hair past a little to her chin line with radiating blue hues that sucked up the surroundings.

Instant attraction

Kairi nudged Xion "that is him, in the silver hair next to Sora" she whispered in her ear excited. Xion looked over and felt her cheeks grow warm. Wow. He was as handsome as Kairi described and felt her head move away from the god like creature. Xion slapped her face 'what is wrong with me! Be in control'

Kairi ran up and hugged Sora then smiled shyly at Riku half hugging him "hey Sora and Riku. Riku, This is Xion" she introduced as Xion waved at Riku with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"So you are the great Xion I hear so much about. Well I'm Riku. I hope we become great friends" he smiled charmingly. Xion coughed slightly and smiled back "Xion and I am glad to know that you know me from other people –insert glare- but I know we will be great friends"

-0-0-0-0-

Xion laughed slapping Riku's arm playfully "stop! I will hurt you if you keep attempting to tickle me" it was now completely dark with fire lit torches. Xion and Riku had talked the whole time seeing they have a lot in common.

In the back of them, Kairi was fuming while next to a scared Sora. Kairi had running thoughts 'that bitch! She knows I like him and she dares to take him!'

Sora couldn't help but feel sad because Kairi was angry with Xion for liking Riku and it seemed that Riku liked Xion back. He would tell her this but he did want to be alive. He sighed looking at the ocean 'my life sucks'

The end came as Xion was walking back to Kairi's car as Riku followed with a smile.

"You seem to intimidated at first but you are a great person" Riku smiled at her. "I wish we lived closer but you can always text me or give me a letter. I usually prefer letters, it makes me feel special. You have my information right?"

Xion nodded smiling "yeah. I will be sure to contact you" she moved a piece of her hair to the side shyly her cheeks growing warm. 'Wait. Kairi likes him! You can't back stab her like this!' Xion sighed, "So uh…I saw you and Kairi. It looks like you knew each other, are you close?" she raised her eyebrow at him hinting.

He laughed, "we are childhood friends but no I don't like her like that. I use to but Sora likes her a whole lot. I can't do that to him so I backed off" he runs a hand through his hair. "I'll see you Xion" Riku kissed her cheek lightly then flashed a smile leaving off before she could say anything. Xion stood there stunned.

'There were so many things wrong here. Riku likes her and she likes him too. But Kairi has a huge crush on him even though Sora likes her a whole bunch! Riku won't cross the bro-code and I can't cross the girl-code. This sucks but Kairi won't let a boy get in between our friendship. Hopefully' she muttered bitterly in her brain as she went inside Kairi's car waiting.

Unfortunately, Kairi saw Riku kiss Xion on her cheek while she had a love struck expression. It made her want to vomit and kill Xion. 'That backstabbing bitch. Okay. That is the last straw! Think you can steal my man you whore? Ha!' she marched in her car not saying a word as they drive back home.

Xion let her head rest on the window seeing the rocks pass by and such. Then Kairi says with a smile with an unusual high pitch voice "you seem to like Riku a lot. You guys were the life of the party," she laughed lightly.

Xion blushed which made Kairi drive faster "well-well he was not a jerk to the least and I saw why you liked him so much Kai. Hm. But I did mention you" Kairi blinks surprised as her drive slows down "re-really? What did you say?"

Xion smiled "I told him if he in anyway liked you or even the slightest and he said…he said…-insert Kairi looking at Xion with total hope and happiness- that he didn't like you but liked you before" she said meekly.

It happened so fast as Kairi drove fast then stopped in front of a gas station. Kairi's face was unreadable as she pulled a 20 from her purse "can-Can you get me a huge cold Dr. Pepper and a bucket of chunky monkey or something Xion?" Xion raised a question mark brow but nodded taking a 20 getting off the car (gladly wearing cargo pants and a huge t shirt) and goes inside the small gas station.

Kairi waits until Xion disappears in the gas station 'he use to like me but now he doesn't because of you Xion! You big…UGH!' she put the car in gear blasting on music 'I can do better- Avril Lavinge' as she drove away to go home with hot tears down her face. 'Take that!'

Damn Xion.

Xion grabbed the said items and sighed pitifully wishing Kairi didn't act like that. She knew she will be bawling and eating her butt off. She plants the items on the register and waits when the cashier said something "was that your friend in the pink car? If so then she left you"

Xion eyes widen as she ran outside to see Kairi nowhere to be found. She panicked then remembered her cell phone in her pocket. She smiled then quickly dialed Kairi's number in such speed as anger settled in her. Who the hell does she think she is?

She heard a sniff then Kairi half yells, "What the hell you want?"

"Me? Me? Let me see, I went to get my best friend a cry-me-a-river packet at the gas station only to see that that said best friend left me in the dust!" Xion tried to keep her voice controlled but she was boiling in anger

"So what? I left you! I leave whores on the street where they belong! You stole Riku from me and you know it! You flirted with him and you let him fucking kiss you!"

Xion sighed rubbing her temples "look Kai, I didn't expect it either. He flirted with me first so I just responded. I'm sorry but I do kinda like Riku and it was on the cheek! You making it seem he made out with me! I knew about your feelings Kai that's why I mentioned you but he told me clearly. What about Sora?"

"Screw Sora and screw you!" she hung up. Xion took a breath in knowing that it was her fault but could not help herself. Was that so wrong? She called Naminé waiting "Nams? Can you pick me up at…"

-0-0-0-0-

Xion saw a while truck pull up to her and saw blonde girl with blue eyes with a smile on her face then frowned seeing Xion's expression as she stepped in the car without a word. Naminé drove waiting patiently to know what the heck was going on.

"I'm horrible Nams. I liked a guy that I wasn't supposed to but he likes me too. Kairi hates me now because of what happen and she left me here. Calling me a whore" Xion sobbed out her eyes red

Naminé eyes widen at the sudden news of Kairi's. It was not surprising but it shocked her to see her anger directed at Xion of all people. She kept driving as her quiet voice spoke "Kai needs to cool off for now. She is pretty antsy now but she will be her normal self tomorrow. Okay?" Xion nods and then Naminé speaks again "let me guess, its Riku right?" Xion face flares red and nods.

"At first I thought he was a jerk because Kai kept blabbing on and on about him. I met him and he wasn't. He was everything Kairi described and its only one guy this time. There won't be a roller coaster but a calm relationship. I need that" Xion spoke softly and smiled.

Naminé giggled and Xion laughed then her phone slid to the back as she accidentally dropped it. "Crap. Let me get…what the hell Roxas?" Xion face paled as she saw Roxas gave her phone out to her with a shy smile. Xion's heart melted a second remembering their good times when they liked each other 'what am I saying? I like Riku!' she took her phone looking at Naminé "were you trying to hide him?"

Naminé blushed "no! He kind of slept in the back but I'm guessing he is back to-to normal now. Right R-Roxas?" she stopped in front of Xion's house. "!" she scrambled blushing as Xion got out with a weird expression on her face as Naminé's car zoomed away.

'She is hiding something with Roxas…'

-0-0-0-0-

The next day

Xion heard a knock on her door and sees Kairi with a sad look looking a the ground "I'm sorry Xi. I-I was angry, jealous, and I felt upset. I realized I should not let a guy get between us. Can you ever forgive me?"

Xion runs a hand through her raven hair with a smile "of course. But please, I'm sorry. I decided to hit on him and I totally forgot about you. That was bitchy of me to do. Can you forgive me?" she waited the response of her best friend. Only she did not show an ecstatic expression as Xion hoped for.

Kairi bit her lip looking up at her "I'll forgive you but you have to promise not to talk to Riku anymore. If I-we want to put this behind us then promise me you will not contact him in any way" her eyes look at Xion with hidden anger mixed with sadness. Xion hesitated as she thought 'can I just give up on him? I have to reassure her that I don't like him and just promise for now. It will blow over'

"Of course Kai. I promise not to contact him anymore. Okay? That means you too right?" Xion hugged her friend as Kairi hugged back. "We both won't contact him. Ok? Consider yourself forgiven" Kairi smirked as she had her fingers crossed 'I'm sorry Xion. I just need you out of the picture'

~0~0~0~

A year has gone by since the whole fight. Xion kept her word about not contacting him but has been texting Riku. She had laughs but kept her feelings locked inside. Several times, Riku asked if they could meet up but she made up an excuse every time. Even though she wanted to.

She learned a lot from texting Riku. He is 18, childhood friends with Kai and Sora, parents died when he was 15 from a serious illness, in a band and planning to go make a CD, and just so much more. Xion fell head over heels but she couldn't act on her feelings.

Kairi. She was the reason why she couldn't. Kairi has been acting normal and happy ever since the year. Happier than usual and Xion knew why. Kairi broke their promise and has been seeing Riku all year but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to ruin their friendship with Kairi.

She laid on the couch while Naminé was munching on ice cream in a depressed state. Apparently, Naminé and Roxas had been talking and she wanted more. Roxas refused because he was scared of commitment and it broke her heart. Now, they are not talking to each other.

Xion felt for her. Both unrequited love. She spilled and told Naminé of her fiasco with Kairi Riku this year.

"I got it!" Naminé stood up suddenly "you said that Riku said he likes letters correct? Maybe you should write him a long letter of your true feelings and the situation you're in. maybe he will understand. Ask him to meet you near the pier at 5 o'clock and you can tell him in his face" she smiled at her glorious plan

Xion shook her head "I can't. I don't even know if he likes me nor has he suggested anything in the sort. He kissed me on the cheek, which was a long time ago! Plus, I told Kai that I will not 'contact' him" she glared at her blonde friend

"Xi. Love only comes to rarely. Kai has already broken the promise so it's only fair. You have to take a chance Xion! I never seen you this love sick before. You need to do this" Naminé smiles at her and hands her a piece of pink paper and a blue pen.

Xion closed her eyes knowing she couldn't defy Naminé once she put her mind on something. She takes the items and then lets her mind and fingers flow into writing.

Riku,

What can I say? I don't know if you know this but I really like you. The day at the party is where my love bloomed. We have so much in common and it hurts me that I can only text you and not see you in person. A good of friend of mine really likes you and I can't do that to her or it will break our friendship. That is why I can't see you in person but I've decided to screw it all. I want to meet you at the Twilight Town tonight pier at 5 pm. Not a second late I hope. If you do come then that means you want to hear me out and hopefully you like me as much as I like you. I hope this letter made you special like you said letters do to you. I'll see you.

Much love, Xion.

Naminé suddenly takes a picture with Xion and the letter. Xion couldn't help but felt her face flush a deep red. She was about to crumble it when Naminé snatches the letter folding it into an envelope with a stamp. "Ok. What's the address?"

Xion couldn't help but smile and hope as they went to send the letter down the mailbox.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh Riku! That was just an awesome song! You will be up top! You better as hell remember me" Kairi grins at her crush Riku. Riku smiled as he put down the guitar and half hugs Kairi.

"Of course. How can I forget my crazy redheaded girl?" he playfully punches her arm then sees mail on the floor. He shakes his head "Sora never gets the mail…let's see. Bill, bill, bill, ad, coupons, letter from Xion, bill…what?" Riku quickly looks at the letter and about to open it when Sora comes tackling Riku. "SORA!"

Sora moved his brown locks from his face "the guy from the record store wants to talk to you now! He is downstairs! Come on!" Sora leaves off as Riku puts down the letter with a glint in his eye. He gives an apologetic look to Kairi as he goes downstairs.

Kairi smiled then it fell once he left. 'Xion sent him a letter? Break our promise…' she took the letter and read the sprawled handwriting. Her eyes widen as anger boiled 'humph. You think you can get away with this Xion? I'll make sure he gets your letter'

She gets on the computer and types up a letter. 'He never did see what was inside. Good thing'.

Dear Riku,

All of our texting days, I wanted you to go away. You try to hit on me when Kairi clearly likes you. We got into a fight and I broke my promise by texting you. But this has to stop. I cannot continue this nor do I want to see you. I hate you because I am just like that. I thought of you as a jerk when I saw you at the party. I still think you are. Your music is horrible and well, I never want to see or hear from you again.

With much love, Xion

Kairi snickered as she printed it and folded it back into the envelope. She slicked it back on and smirked at her marvelous work. She grabs a lighter from Riku's desk and lights Xion's real letter into flames.

"He is mine Xi. You should learn to back off," Kairi mused as then she heard voices coming upstairs. She puts the lighter back down along with the letter and grabs air freshener spraying it around.

Kairi played a smile as Riku and Sora showed up "back already?" Sora looked at her in a dazed expression and her mind scrunches in disgust. 'No offense Sora but I like Riku. I hope miss hot pants likes being at the pier alone' Riku picks up the letter opening it then crumbles it as Kairi smirked 'mission accomplished'

-0-0-0-0-

"Go Xion! Go!" Naminé cheered Xion as she ran out her house to go to the pier. Xion talked to the mailman and he informed her that Riku did indeed get the letter. So now all she needed was hope and patience.

Xion stood in the cold wearing a long grey sweater dress with a scarf, hat, boots, and a jacket. She waited as it turned 5. She smiled looking out to the crowd waiting while other couples walked around hand in hand.

…

Kairi looked at Riku "are you ok Riku? Did the letter Xion sent upset you?" she touched his arm

Riku looked out the window as snow fell down hard "I just don't get it but…Kairi do you like me?" he looked at Kairi. Kairi's face flushed red and nods meekly. "Hm. Give me time, I'm heartbroken at the moment"

Kairi hugs him and smiles kissing his cheek "take your time. I will wait and support you" Riku half smiles

…

5 pm quickly turned to 10 pm. Xion's face was red while her tears ran down her face. How could this happen? He maybe hates her or doesn't feel the same way. Either way.

He broke her heart

She cried thinking of every hour of their times and how she hoped he would come to her arms. She took a huge risk and it left her like this. She got up pulling herself to go home and sink down.

Her arms were numb and so was her mind. She felt blank and felt emptiness crawl to her. She somehow got to Naminé's house and not her own.

"Xi! What happen? Are you ok? Xion!" Naminé practically yelled at her but no response but a choked sob. Naminé knew what happen and held Xion leading her inside.

"What happen to Xion? Xion talk to us!" Roxas appeared with a frighten look. He never had seen Xion so broken down like this before.

Only will time will heal

-0-0-0-0-

5 years later

Xion had her hair longer and it was in a messy ponytail wearing sweats flipping the channels on T.V. Naminé and Roxas were making out on the couch while Xion ignored.

The last 5 years, Riku ignored her texts and never contacted her again. Kairi disappeared to go somewhere but didn't say where. Xion bunked with Naminé. Sora god knows what happened to him. Naminé and Roxas officially became a couple and married with a couple of dramas in there.

Xion never dated again and still wonders what happen to Riku. She clicks on MTV loving that channel. Benefits of living with married couple, awesome cable! Her eyes widen as she saw Riku, Sora, Axel, and some blonde mullet hair dude (who was cute). She gasped, as Riku was singing and playing the guitar. He cut his hair just a bit and he grew more muscles and was taller.

"Nams! Rox! Its Riku!" Xion yells at them as they come running over to the T.V. Roxas had a sour look on his face "why does it matter? I thought you hated that jerk for breaking your heart"

Xion scowled at him "shut up. I don't hate him but now that I see him…maybe I can…" the T.V. cuts her off by seeing a whole bunch of information of their next concert. "We have to get tickets Nams! Now that I know where he is, I need to have closure! I need to talk to him!"

During that whole week, Xion and Naminé tried to get tickets. At the end of the week they had nothing. Xion tried to hold back her tears of failing miserably. Tonight was the concert and she missed her chance.

"Oi! Don't be such a drag. Here" Roxas hands her two tickets and smirked seeing the expression on Xion's face "yeah I know. Praise me. A little bird gave this to me because he wants to see you plus one back stage pass" Xion tackles Roxas in a tight hug

She smiled "thanks. I mean it. I know you hate Riku but I need to do this" she kissed his cheek "Hm. Reminds me of the old times…" a little hurt showed in her eyes as she got up to find Naminé to go shopping.

…

Naminé smirked in her succession "you are dressed to impress! You got the smoky eye going on, lipstick, the mucho fabulous outfit, and your attitude!

Xion smiled looking at herself in the mirror fixing her hair "do you think he would recognize me?" she smiled at herself ready to take on Riku.

The blonde shrugs taking Xion's hand "come on! The concert will start by the time we get there. Hold on to that back stage pass" they run to the car as Roxas waves. 'Now that I think about it…who was the birdie who wanted to see me?' Xion thinks as they drive

-0-0-0-0-

Sora smiled as he gave a light bang on the drums testing it. He smiled finally able to see Xion after all this time! He wondered if she changed at all or if Riku would notice. Everyone knew of their little 'affair' of some sort. Sora frowned seeing Kairi hang off Riku with a full smile and Riku smiled back.

He could tell something was off. That was Riku's fake smile and he hardly used it.

"Why are you smiling so much Sora?" Kairi asked with a bit of irritation in her voice. Sora thought Kairi liked him a while back but only to make Riku jealous and suggest an affair? The only one who should be irritated should be him.

Sora gives a huge smile "because. I'm seeing an old friend today. A special guest"

They look at each other quizzically wondering what the hell was he talking about.

-0-0-0-0-

"We are here! Let's go!" Naminé excites as they get in the concert and hear the noise and smell all the sweat from people jumping up and down. Xion growls because everyone was too tall so she pushed her way to the very front and gets shocked seeing the band 'Kingdom Hearts' playing. Riku was singing some then off the microphone blasting the guitar, Sora on drums, Axel was on bass, and the cute mullet kid was the singer and damn…he sang good.

Xion's heart raced as she remembered when they first met. She hoped he was still the same and nothing changed about him. 'Oh god' Xion thought trying to stop herself but couldn't.

The concert was amazing and loved every second of it. As she was getting lost to the exit she remembered her backstage pass to see Riku. Her heart clenched and her stomach flipped fearing of what was she going to say. She had to then something clicked to her, where was Naminé?

"Shit I lost her," she mumbled to herself. She goes to the back and showed her pass to the guard as she went backstage, only to be horrified at the sight.

Riku smooching off with some girl and it was getting steamy. Should she intruded or no? As she pondered Sora blew her cover.

"Xion! You came!" Sora gave a big smile and hugged her. Xion smiled missing this big goof ball but what surprised her more was that Riku stopped what he was doing to stare at her. She suddenly felt herself self-conscious about herself. She rubbed her arm looking down not knowing what to say.

Riku then gave a dirty look as she took the girl (as Xion's realization of Kairi) outside. Xion sighed and gave an apologetic look to Sora as she ran after them. She was not going to let him go. Not again.

"Riku!" she grabbed his arm. "You are the only reason I came here because I have something to tell you. You probably already know but I want to know why you didn't come. Why did you leave me and not contacted me after what I wrote? I wrote you a damn letter you bastard! You have the right to ignore me!" Xion trembled in anger as she dares to gaze into his eyes.

Riku tore his arm off "I believe you said everything you needed in that letter. You said you didn't want to see me anymore and you hated my music! You can tell me why, why did you write me a letter about all that bullshit?"

Xion gawked at him for a long time "what? I never said I hated you. Pardon my French, what the fucking hell? I never wrote that. I wrote that I really like you and I couldn't see you because this girl right next to you liked you! That is what I wrote! I have a witness! I wrote it in my own damn hand writing!" Xion had tears forming in her eyes. Did someone foil her letter? Who…?

Riku seemed stunned "…you like me? Don't you mean liked?" Xion mouth fell open and realized that she did still like him. She wiped her eyes "yes idiot. I like you. A lot"

Kairi couldn't believe what was happening "so what if you like him? You wrote that horrible letter and the reason you say this now is because he is popular and huge! You gold digger!" she pointed an accusing finger at Xion.

Xion glared at her "I did it now because I had no idea where he was. If he were a penniless guitar player I would still do the same thing! Riku, was Kairi with you when you first got my letter?"

Riku had a confused face "…uh yeah. She saw it was from you then I had to go because I got a record deal or something then came back. What does that have anything to do with it?"

Xion laughed and pushed Riku aside and glared at Kairi "you fucking bitch. How low can you go to foil my life? First, you left me on the road the first day I met Riku! Second, you made me promise not to contact him when you did! Thirdly, ruin the letter I sent him!" she pushed Kairi.

Kairi pushed her back "you have no proof I did that letter! You are just angry that I got him in the end and he hates your guts now!" Xion face grew red as she punched Kairi straight in the face and Kairi fell to the ground. Riku went and aided her and glared at Xion "maybe Kai is right. You only came back because now I'm a big shot. How dare you wrongly accuse Kairi of doing something with no proof? I don't want to see you ever again Xion"

Xion laughed "okay fine. Don't believe me but do know that as of now I liked you. I wish you a happy life together" she walked away and grabbed her phone with trembling hands and dialed Naminé "Na-Nami? Can you come meet me at the…I'll tell you about it later" she walked another step and cried.

-0-0-0-0-

"Roxas…stop. Put down that hammer and 'I will kill Riku' head band" Naminé scolded Roxas. Roxas growled and puts down the hammer "he is being so pig headed! We know the truth and you know she wrote that letter! Let's just give him a head start to use his brain!"

Naminé sighed remembering how broken Xion looked. She hasn't left her room all week and it worried Naminé. She tried to rack up in her brain of when Xion wrote the letter. Her eyes widen in realization as she grabbed her camera.

After a while looking for it, she smiled. It showed the date when taken and Xion writing the letter. Naminé smiled and grabbed her coat "lets go Rox. I need your help too" she grabbed her husband's hand as they ran. She called her buddy Axel.

"Yes babe?" he answered

Naminé giggled "okay. Huge favor. We need to know where Riku is and fast!"

"Hmmm…he is in the Twilight Café. Is that the only reason you called me? I thought you be professing your love for me"

"I'm married Ax!"

"So? Doesn't mean you can't have an affair! Who needs Rox? I can please you way better"

"DAMMIT AXEL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Roxas yells in an irritated voice

"Gotta go. Bye love" he hangs up

Naminé smiles then walks into the Twilight Café. She spots the red head and Riku sitting in a secluded area in the back. Roxas growled as they storm over to him. They notice an angry red mark on Kairi and Naminé held in her laughter.

"What are you doing here Naminé?" Riku asked even though he had a good idea why. Roxas yelled, "You are so stupid! You better thank Nami that I didn't bring my hammer to beat your head with!"

"Roxas…I just came here to bring proof. Was the letter Xion sent you pink in blue ink?" Riku raised a brow "no. It was printed on white paper in black ink" Naminé smiled at Kairi who had a horrified look printed on her face "should have been smarter. You see I took a picture of Xion and her letter. I looked back on my camera and there it is. Look for yourself and think about it IDIOT!" she smacked Riku on the back of his head and gave the camera to him.

Naminé and Roxas left in a huff but not without some coffee. Then they leave out in a huff. Riku examines the camera and not sure what to believe anymore. He looks at the picture of younger Xion with her hair short and a serious expression on her face. He saw her writing and could read off a bit of what the letter said.

He was surprised, shocked, betrayed, and felt like an asshole. A huge one. He checked the date then looked at Kairi. Kairi avoided eye contact as she picked at her bread. Her shortened bobish cut framing her face perfectly. How could have he not noticed this?

"…Kairi. Is this true? Did you sabotage Xion just to get to me?" he asked carefully. He hoped everything was a lie and he didn't waste his 5 years with some lying girl.

He saw the tears in her blue hues that made him want to comfort her but he didn't know who she was anymore "I don't know you. How could you live with yourself? I gave everything to you and this is what I get? I'm sorry but I can't do this" he gets up going out the door.

Kairi trails after him holding onto his sweater "w-wait! Riku! I know it was wrong but I wanted you and only you! You were everything and so many things that I dreamed of!"

Riku tore away "you make it sound like I'm a possession or a thing. You wanted me but I think you have a different want. What about Sora? I broke our code because of us! He hardly talks to me now and I have to fix it. He loves you and you just ignore his feelings! Goodbye Kairi" he turned and left. Kairi sat down by the sidewalk crying until footsteps were heard near her.

-0-0-0-0-

"Naminé! Xion is gone and went to New York!" a panicked Roxas yelled as he showed his wife the short letter of sprawled handwriting. Naminé closed her eyes holding onto herself until a very desperate out of breath Riku came in.

"W-w-w-where is Xion?" he asked frantically as he shook Roxas. Roxas growled, "She is gone! She left! All because of you! She was depressed for a whole week and now she is gone! She went to New York!"

Riku sighed falling to the floor "New York? I gotta go after her!" he stood up until Naminé grabbed his collar "hell no! You broke her heart twice and you want to hurt her again? I stood for all the crap you and Kairi had but not anymore! Do you really even like Xion? Why are you chasing her?" Naminé jabbed his chest her blue hues glaring into his aqua ones.

Riku felt his cheeks flush "I'm sorry I did that. It was all a mistake and well…I do still have left over feelings for her. I think she needs to cool down first" Naminé sighed and nodded "let a few months pass by then we both can go to New York or something to see her. I'll plan it all"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Xion stood by the statue of liberty looking out to the sea. The water and the beauty reminded her of someone but kept it to her thoughts only. Naminé said she would meet her here but where the hell was she?

"Xion…" a voice whispered next to her ear that sent her turning around so fast at that voice. Her indigo eyes grew cold as she went to go off angry with Naminé for setting her up. Riku grabbed onto Xion's hand pulling her into his chest. Her breathing softened and her heart fluttered wildly.

"Riku…what do you want?" she asked trying to keep her composure but failed as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I waited for you. I been deceived, heartbroken, fell in love, and much patience this whole time I met you. I need you in my life so please look at me" he turns her around. He puts his hand under her chin to look at her and felt back at that one day at the beach.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him "so what are you saying?" the wind blew a great wind that messed up her hair and his. She laughed lightly as she heard him whisper, "I love you"

Her eyes grew wide absorbing this information and her voice grew dry "…I…I…What?" her voice squeaked weakly

Riku couldn't help but laugh and then smirk "I said I love you. I think I always have but been blinded. So what is your answer?"

Xion thought then wrapped her arms around his neck in a smile "I like you. I'm not in love mode yet but you can work for it" she teased with a glint in her eyes.

Riku smirks "I can do it. Watch me" his aqua eyes watched her blue hues as he planted a long passionate kiss to her running his hands through her black hair. Xion inhaled in surprised but relaxed not seemingly angry with Naminé anymore.

**A/n-** here. It was something I need to let out that I had in my documents for a year. Please read and review!


End file.
